


For Your Eyes Only

by DexxxtroDNA, MlleMusketeer



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gladiator Sandwich, M/M, Megatron/Optimus Prime/Soundwave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexxxtroDNA/pseuds/DexxxtroDNA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron always gets what he wants - here, that means it's Optimus Prime, bound and helplessly aroused, pinned between him and Soundwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/gifts).



Megatron paused to appreciate the sight before him.

Optimus arched, his ventilator fans whining up to maximum capacity as Soundwave’s cable tightened around his wrists, another working its way down his side, filaments insinuating themselves into sensitive crevices between his plating. Slender fingers played over the insides of Optimus’s thighs and he flinched, oversensitive, shutting them.

“Keep them apart,“ growled Megatron, as he stroked his claws down Optimus’ windshields, leaving scratches. Optimus made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, abruptly cut off as the end of the cable binding his wrists clamped itself over his mouth. “Look at you. So helpless and unable to do anything but react.”

He took Optimus’s chin, running a thumb along the smooth faceplates, and smiled, watching Optimus’s optics dilate as Soundwave did something particularly excruciating to his pelvic plating. “Optimus Prime, utterly at our mercy. You can’t even beg us for overload.” Megatron ran a claw along a seam, then dug the points of all his fingers in, gripping the side of Optimus’s hip.

Optimus’s cry was audible even through the cable keeping his mouth shut, and he bucked against his restraints, optics dilating even more. Megatron chuckled, then nodded at Soundwave, certain that Optimus was paying no attention, and pulled his claws up from Optimus’s hips all the way to his neck. Optimus gasped as Megatron’s fingers applied pressure to the energon cables in his throat leading to his helm, and his hips bucked in a reflexive but futile attempt to knock Megatron off. But his hips stayed raised despite his attempts to lower them -- Soundwave’s elbows braced beneath him, slender fingers steady around his pelvis. Megatron teased, claw tips between his windshields, and Optimus flinched but Soundwave held him immobile. Megatron knew Soundwave was thoroughly enjoying the view of Optimus, hopelessly turned on and now twitching, desperate for their touch. Optimus jerked his shoulders at the soft snick of Soundwave’s other cable housing opening, unable to see as Megatron’s hand tilted his helm back.

Soundwave slowly wrapped the cable around Optimus’s knee and worked his way up to Optimus’s interface array, uncovered and already beaded with lubricant. The cable ghosted over sensor nodes, sensitive filaments only just brushing the edge of the exposed valve, then moving up to the base of Optimus’s fully pressurized spike.  Soundwave cocked his helm at Megatron, sending him an interrogative ping. Megatron nodded at him, and Soundwave lifted Optimus’s arms and hips, placing him above Megatron’s lap. Megatron slid his hands around Optimus’s torso, taking his weight and holding him just above his interface array. He slid aside the panel covering it with a quiet yet distinctive snick and an anticipatory shudder ran through the body in his arms. He chuckled, bringing his mouth to Optimus’s audial. “You belong to us, now, Prime.”

He pulled Optimus down onto his spike, enjoying Optimus’s involuntary groan. Soundwave surged forward with the same motion, taking Optimus’s spike into his own valve. The cable over Optimus’s mouth loosened, letting his little whimpers of pleasure escape.

“Beg for us, Optimus,” growled Megatron, forcing himself to keep his pace slow and tantalizing. He didn’t want Optimus overloading just yet. Soundwave matched him, bringing his cables into play once again. One reached around Optimus’s twitching figure and behind Megatron, tracing slow and sensuous patterns over and between his back plating. It was Megatron’s turn to shudder, and the movement made Optimus’s valve clench hard around him.

Optimus made a soft noise. “Louder, Optimus, I couldn’t hear you!”

“Please...”

Megatron slammed up into Optimus, forcing him into Soundwave. “By name, Optimus,” he snarled.

“Megatron--aah!” Optimus’s vocalizer fuzzed out into static, clicked, came back online. “Soundwave. Please!”

“Please what,” drawled Megatron. He wished he had a better view of Optimus’s face plates. The war between desperation and reticence must be spectacular.

“Please, let me...” Megatron thrust up powerfully, Soundwave clenched around him, then Optimus produced a wail more worthy of Starscream than anyone else. “Let me overload, please!”

Megatron roared, restraining himself no longer. Soundwave made a small binary noise and the cables around them squeezed almost unbearably. But it was Optimus at the center who was most overcome, unable to control himself as he bellowed and overloaded helplessly. Soundwave bucked and twitched in his own overload, and Megatron managed one more thrust before he, too, tumbled over the brink.

He onlined an indeterminate time later, found himself absolutely unable to move. The combined weight of both Optimus and Soundwave pinned him to the ground, and both of them were still deep in recharge, Soundwave’s cables entwined lovingly around all of them.

Megatron stroked Optimus’s antennae, really the only portion of either of them he could reach, pinned as he was, and grinned up at the ceiling.

They needed to do this more often.

 


End file.
